Dreamy Eyes
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: He tried to forget him, he really did...But it only hurt more to try and push him away. A RyouBakura ONESHOT YAOI


Yet another fic I have started. I'm pretty sure that this will be a ONESHOT. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, nor do I claim to. I also do not own Christina Aguilera's 'Dreamy Eyes'. Please do not sue, I do not have anything to give except a floppy disk with all my stories.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Dreamy Eyes  
  
Well it must be my fate, 'cause I just can't escape  
  
And the passion never dies - Dreamy Eyes - Christina Aguilera  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~I'm reaching out to touch you In the middle of the night And I don't know if I've been sleeping But I hold my pillow tight~  
  
Ryou twisted and turned in his sleep, clutching the covers close to his body with trembling fingers. With a heart wrenching sob, he woke and slowly sat up. Running his sweaty fingers through his damp hair, he brought his knees up and began crying onto his folded arms. For a brief moment, Ryou could have sworn he felt warm arms encircle him, but in a second it was gone. Ryou let out another sob and whimpered out a name.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
~Are you real Or are you my imagination Playing games?~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou had to stop and turn around when he saw Bakura walking down the street with Marik. Yugi raised an eyebrow but followed Ryou quietly. Bakura stopped walking momentarily when he caught sight of Ryou, but began running after Ryou when he saw him turn.  
  
~I can set you free You will always be My one eternal flame~  
  
Ryou began running when he heard Bakura call his name, and ran harder when he heard the racing footsteps behind him. He began crying as Bakura called his name over and over again as he drew closer to Ryou.  
  
Ryou cried out when a hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled back against a warm body. An arm snaked it's way around Ryou's waist and a hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into deep chocolate eyes.  
  
~Your dreamy eyes They just won't say goodbye~  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and shook his head against Bakura's hand. "No, please, Bakura. Please let me go."  
  
"Why? What have I done, to hurt you?" Bakura's voice was uncharacteristically soft.  
  
"Bakura, please. Let go." Tears leaked out of Ryou's eyes as the image of Bakura's eyes burned his eyelids. He was still whispering, "Please, let go," when warm lips pressed against his. Their kiss was tear-filled and bittersweet for Ryou. When Bakura pulled away, Ryou grabbed his face and pulled him back down.  
  
~Well it must be my fate 'Cause I just can't escape And the passion never dies~  
  
Ryou let go of Bakura's face after a moment and pulled out of Bakura's embrace. With one last look at Bakura's eyes, Ryou bolted down the street.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou leaned against his closed door and gasped for breath. The tears kept pouring down his face and he slid down the door. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried hard into them as he remembered the beautiful face of a man he could never have.  
  
~Oh dreamy eyes No matter how I cry I just can't reach you Dreamy eyes~  
  
Ryou leaned his head back against the door and refused to open it when he heard Yugi's calls and Bakura's banging. Ryou pushed himself up and locked the door. He walked up the stairs to his room and stared at the Millennium Ring on his desk. Even if he no longer wore it, he still admired it, longing to feel it's weight around his neck once more. Ryou's mind whirled with the memories that lie within the Ring's walls. The memories of pain, love, sorrow and Ryou's sacrifice. His sacrifice for Bakura's happiness.  
  
Bakura had fallen in love with Marik, or so he said. He explained this to Ryou one night, asking for help. Ryou had said that he could help Bakura out by doing one thing, giving Bakura his own body. The pain was terrible, but it was not physical. Emotional pain wracked his body and mind for days, and his heart was screaming at him to get what was his. The only thing that kept him from breaking down, was the thought of how Bakura would come home almost every evening, happier than Ryou had ever seen him before.  
  
~Your a vision of tomorrow And a ghost from yesterday~  
  
Ryou sat on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the calls of his name from the street below. Bakura had figured out that Ryou wasn't by the door anymore. Ryou finally stood up and lifted his window, where he could see Bakura and Yugi standing.  
  
"What do you want from me, Bakura?" His question was filled with heart wrenching pain.  
  
Bakura stopped visibly. "Ryou, please, let me inside. I want to talk to you."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and swallowed. "We have nothing to talk about. Please leave." Ryou turned away from the window, his hand lingering on the latch.  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry. Oh Ra, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please let me talk to you. I want to explain things."  
  
Ryou turned back to the window, emotions flaring in his eyes. "Damnit, Bakura. You have your body, you have Marik, you have everything you want. Can't you give me what I want? I want to go through this alone. I want to forget that I love you. Damnit, go!"  
  
Bakura paused for a moment. "I don't have Marik, and I don't have everything I want."  
  
Ryou dropped his hand from the latch. "How can you say that? You love him, you told me that yourself. I pushed my pain aside and gave you a body. I gave you your own life to life. What else do you want?" Anger was slowing seeping through Ryou's tears, and Ryou's fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
"I want you, Ryou. That's all I have ever wanted. When I was with Marik, I could only think of you. All I thought about was you. The late night talks we would have, how I would wake you from your nightmares; that was all that filled my mind. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I didn't want to..." Bakura cut off when Ryou interrupted.  
  
~And I've been trying not to let you take my breath away~  
  
"I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you, Bakura. Now GO!" He slammed the window down, and pulled his curtains over the glass surface. Bakura's calls eventually ended and Ryou's sobs filled the silent air in their absence.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
It was barely morning when Ryou woke from his place buried within the covers of his bed. Pale light was shining through his curtained window, and it illuminated the blue carpeting on his floor. Ryou stared at the ceiling, trying to convince himself that he would be OK, but Bakura's pleading face slowly entered his mind, and refused to leave.  
  
~Your a summer breeze that comes and goes But somehow lingers on Tell me, how can I forget you... If your never really gone?~  
  
Ryou turned his face into the pillows once again. "Damn you, Bakura." Figuring that crying wasn't going to get him anywhere, he pushed himself out of his bed and slowly dressed. Absentmindedly, he picked the Millennium Ring up from his desk and placed it around his neck. He never realized what he had done until he met up with Bakura later that morning...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Bakura sat up from his bed in a jolt the second he felt Ryou's soul in his mind. Pushing Marik off of him, he quickly dressed and raced out of the Ishtar home, hoping that Ryou was ready to speak to him...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was quietly walking down the sidewalk in the crisp morning air, listening to the bird's songs, when he felt a familiar pull in his mind that signaled Bakura being near. Glancing down to his chest in horror, he realized that he had placed the Ring back around his neck. Wildly looking around, he spotted the racing yami rounding the corner of the street he was walking on. He hoped that Bakura hadn't seen him as he turned to run back down the street, but his wishes were in vain. Bakura saw him, and ran even faster.  
  
Bakura eventually caught up with Ryou, and pulled them both to the ground as he tackled him from behind. Ryou kept repeating, "No, no, no," as Bakura turned him over and pinned him to the ground with his body. Ryou opened his eyes slowly and stared at Bakura, who had begun to trace the lines of his face with his fingers.  
  
Bakura pushed back a stray strand of Ryou's hair and asked, "Are you going to run again?"  
  
Ryou attempted to take his head out of Bakura's grasp, but to no avail. "I don't want to be hurt, Bakura. Please stop playing games."  
  
Bakura cupped Ryou's chin. "I'm not playing games, Ryou. I want you to listen to me. Do you remember what I said to you yesterday? About only thinking of you?"  
  
~Your dreamy eyes They just won't say goodbye~  
  
Ryou nodded against Bakura's hand.  
  
"It's the truth, my hikari. I don't want to be with Marik. I want to be with you. I miss you, Ryou. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really mean it when I say I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, but leaned into Bakura's touch. "How can I know if I can believe you? You've done some pretty bad things in the past and I don't know if I can trust this." Ryou opened his eyes. "I made a sacrifice so you could be happy, Bakura. It hurt me to see you with someone else, but I was happy that I had been able to give you something to help you. But, how do I know if your being sincere?"  
  
Bakura didn't answer. Instead, he placed his lips against Ryou's and opened his end of their shared link. Emotions aplenty poured out, and Ryou opened his end as well.  
  
~Well it must be my fate 'Cause I just can't escape And the passion never dies~  
  
Bakura pulled back and stared deeply into Ryou's eyes. "If you think that you can try to believe me, you'll know where I am." He tapped Ryou's heart and helped the hikari up before leaving Ryou standing alone in the park.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou mulled things over as he watched the light glint off of the Millennium Ring. Bakura's emotions still echoed in his mind, and Ryou was torn between the confusion and happiness that filled him as he thought his situation over.  
  
~Oh dreamy eyes No matter how I cry I just can't reach you Dreamy eyes~  
  
Ryou thought over the times that he had watched Bakura and Marik together, wishing that he was in Marik's place. Oh, how he wished that he could trust Bakura; wished that he could run into Bakura's arms without hesitation.  
  
~What do I have to do, To get that close to you? And your dreamy eyes They just won't say goodbye~  
  
Ryou made up his mind and placed the Ring over his neck, silently walking out of the house as he did so. He wasn't going to wish any more. He was going to take that place within Bakura's arms, and stay there forever.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~Well it must be my fate 'Cause I just can't escape And the passion never dies~  
  
Ryou found Bakura sitting on a park bench, hands folded in his lap, staring at the sky. He turned to Ryou, and seconds later was kissing Ryou back. Ryou let the tears fall, and sobbed as he buried his head into Bakura's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakura. I love you. I couldn't let you go...I just couldn't," Ryou whimpered into Bakura's now damp shirt.  
  
Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou's shaking frame. "I love you too, Ryou."  
  
~Oh I tried so hard to release you But no matter how I cried I just kept seeing through To dreamy eyes~  
  
~Dreamy eyes...~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Story. Man, that was sad. I wanted to post one last thing before I postponed all my stories, and I just happened to find this. Hope you liked it!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
